The Second Comming
by Usaow
Summary: I was bored, so me and my friends created characters and i put in characters from naruto. I thinks its a pretty good story. Lots of action!


Chapter 1

Dangio's Problem

Ninja Soldier: We can't hold them off, There too fast.

Man: We'll hold'm off. Trust me.

Ninja Soldier: DANGIO!

Dangio: What?

Ninja Soldier: We have a problem.

Dangio: Holy... It's a giant Snake!

Ninja Soldier: No shit sir, What should we do?

Dangio: I'll take it.

Ninja Soldier: But sir.

Dangio: GO, I'll take it, go get rid of the sound ninja. This is my problem as of now.

Ninja Soldier: Of course sir, but be carefull. It's allmost sun rise. You wont be able to use Dark Jutsu's anymore.

Dangio: Ok, Now go.

Ninja Soldier: Yes sir.

Dangio: Now that he's gone. Dark Burrial!

A dark barrior appeared around the 100 foot high snake.

Dangio: Encase!

The dark barrior got smaller fast and crushed the snake. The snake was packed together in a ball and the head was severed.

Dangio: Release

A groosome imaged appeared before Dangio's eyes. Blood and snake skin everywhere. He stepped torward the snake. He saw a symbol on the head. It was three black circles on the snakes forehead, if u where to conect them it would make a triangle.

Dangio: No way. It's not possibal. Is he back? Orochimaru, if he's back were in some trouble.

Man: Who's in trouble Dangio.

Dangio: Neon, What do you want.

Neon is From the sand village. There are five main villages in all. Sand, Sound, Darkness, Earth, And Water. There are other villages, but not much populated. Neon Has a Dark red shirt going up to his neck. There is a button on the right side of the coller. He also has black long pants. Neon has a white cloth going over his right sholder and tied at his left waist. The remains of the cloth drop down to his knees. Neon has Short, Dark red hair, and dark red eyes. Neon mostly uses Sand and earth Spell's or also known as Jutsu. Neon is 23 Years old.

Neon: What's with the snake Dangio?

Dangio Is from the Darkness Village. Dangio has a Black shirt and pants. On Dangio's shirt Is a red symbol like an egyptian sun drawing. Dangio has dark brown Hair. Dangio has a Blackish and white sword on his back leaning to his right. Dangio Uses mostly Dark Jutsu, But if it's day he uses Light/Lightning. Dangio Is 27 Years old.

Dangio: You'r an enemy of the Darkness Village Neon, You the number one shinobi in our Bingo Book.

Neon: So?

A Bingo Book is a book listing the most dangerous ninja criminals, If you manage to capture one, You get a great reward.

Dangio: I have no time for you Neon. Good Night.

Dangio Took off.

Neon: Dangio left? Something must be wrong.

Neon walked torward the snake and saw the symbol.

Neon: Orochimaru, So he is back after all. He must have switched bodies. Desert Coffin!

Sand appeared under the snake and the snake started to sink in.

Neon: Desert Funeral Seal!

The snake was compleatly in the sand and the sand turned to ground. The snake is 100 meters below sea level.

Neon: No one should see the snake. It's too risky to have Shinobi after us again. Orochimaru, you careless freak, still attacking without knowing who or what will see you'r existance. The sun is starting to rise. I better get back to the Sand Village."

Man: Orochimaru, eh? Interesting. I too have to go back to my village before I'm cought spying.

Samino Has a black Jacket with a white undershirt. He also has black pants. Samino is part of the Kohedi Clan, A clan that specilizes in fire and sword jutsu, and combine them to make more powerfull jutsu. Samino has a simple sword on his back as well, Leaning to the right. Samino's sword is a one bladed sword with a point sticking out to the right. The point always points to the user. Short black hair, with two threds on each side of face. Rest of the hair is short. Samino's eyes are Black as well. Samino uses sword, fire, and earth jutsu. Samino is 22 years old.

Samino:Oh crap, Sound Ninja. It's too soon to use the sword, so, Earth Needles!

Needles come up from the Earth and Got the Sound Ninja.

Sound Ninja: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Samino: Shit, More Ninja. Fire Grenade!

The grenade blew up in a firey explosion.

Sound Ninja: Ahhhhhh, Mommy!

Samino Stopped running.

Samino: Idiots. Huh? I thought I heard a Rustle.

Neon: You did.

Samino: Neon!

Neon: Heh, I got you now Samino.

Samino: What do you want with me?

Neon: I know you have info on every ninja in the five major villages. I have some requests to know about. Unless...You wish to die.

Samino: Fine, Who do you want to know about.

Neon: I want to know more about Orochimaru.

Samino: Didn't you work for him?

Neon: Yeh, i didn't meet him though. I want appearance and everything. I know you know what his new body looks like.

Samino: Alright. Orochimaru, Is from the Sound Village. He is the leader of that village now. He Has Black pants with a black shirt, Oh and a black vest too. One that can old up to six scrolls. He's from the Kenki clan. That Clan can use snakes as Jutsu and everything else. He can also streach any part of his body up to one hundred times. Orochimaru has snake like eyes. He has a Greenish-yellow Iris and a short strip as a pupil. He also has Long black hair, Some of it is along his face like me but alot more and longer. He also has Purple around his eyes, Comming out of the corner by the nose and comming down until a point is made. That is for both eyes. He uses mostly snake jutsu, but he can also use summoning, and A sword jutsu."

Neon: I see. He's quite skillfull then.

Samino: Yeh but i didn't finish. He can swallow anything and spit them out for later. But he can only do that for small odjects. He has a sword he can take out of his mouth. It's a normal doubble bladed sword. The handle is red and a dimond like formation where the handle begins. In the middle of that dimond is a Yellow Dimond. I'm not sure what the dimond does, But i heard it gives him incredibal strength. Thats all.

Neon: How do you remember all of that?

Samino: It's fairly easy, I just have a nack for it i guess.

Neon: Well if this stuff is accurate, I need to thank you. You're life is spared for today. Good day Samino.

Neon left.

Samino: I must be getting home before nine. I got to hurry.

Dangio: I am sorry Master.

Man: Why where you late?

Dangio: I was cought up in the assault, i couldn't make it in time. I'm sorry, Lord Senki. Lord Senki:

Lord Senki: No need to appoligise. Just be on you'r way. Dangio:

Dangio: Yes my Lord.

Dangio left.

Dangio: That was close, I thought I would have been tortured or killed or something. I'm glad I got let go easily.

Lord Senki is a very unique person. Senki has learned all of the elements and knows how to use them all very well. Senki is a muscular man, has short black hair, A black tanktop, and black pants. Senki has black eyes. Even though Senki knows all of the elements, he mostly uses dark Jutsu. He is 32 years old.

Dangio: Orochimaru, how did you survive that attack, The Lightning Blade. It compleatly inighalated you. Damn! Now the darkness village is back to square one.

Chapter 2

Orochimaru Enters

Neon: Ahh, here I am. I'm finaly back at home. Can't wait to eat a good meal. But, i can't help but wonder, why? Why did Orochimaru return? Is he after someone? Does he want to take over the villages again? No, he already atempted that once, and you _suposedly_ died from the lightning blade. Ah, the Lightning blade, A forceful attack. All the chakra is actualy visable and held in the hand until released in an opponent or let go and explode in front of the user. What the...?

Neon saw something come up from out of the floor.

Man: It's been a long time, Neon.

Neon: Orochimaru! You did return.

Orochimaru: Yes, now you are my right hand man. I'm counting on you for many things now.

Neon: Of course Lord Orochimaru, what ever you say is my command.

Orochimaru: Good, good. Now I must be going, I have some things to take care of.

Neon: Yes my Lord.

Orochimaru sank back in the ground. Neon:

Neon: If I'm his right hand man, what happened to Kabuto?

Samino: I'm almost home. There's the Water Village. Now to rest up and tell the leader about Orochimaru. I still wonder how and why he had returned. I'll leave it to the leaders of this village to decide now.

Dangio: Ahh, it's sunrise now. I'm glad. I get to train more on my light skills now. Then i have ninja duty to gaurd the north gate. It shouldn't be that hard, and the pay is nice too.

Dangio smiled widely.

Dangio: Flash Bang!

A bright light flashed.

Dangio: Well, at least i can blind people durring the day. Now to practice some mor..(Ring, Ring)Aww crap, now i have gaurd duty. I got to go.

Dangio left for gaurd duty. But only fifteen minutes did he find trouble by the north gate.

Dangio: Demon Shuriken, Lightning blade!

Dangio took out this huge five foot suriken in length and with. His jutsu made it glow and if it touches anything, it'll rip right through it. Dangio threw the Shuriken. It cut most of the sound ninja in half.

Dangio: There goes most of the sound ninja. Now where did the rest go?

Sound Ninja: Right behind you. Yaaaaaaa.

The sound ninja sliced dangio with there kunai knifes.

Sound Ninja: He's Dead.

Dangio: Who is?

Sound Ninja: A clone? It can't be.

Dangio: Take this, Light Sword!

A light sword of energy came into his hand. He is now able to cut anything in an instant easily. Dangio cut them to bits.

Dangio: There we go. Who would think that my shift would be the most active. At least it's not anything serious, yet. Orochimaru is back, I can sence it. He hasn't made a move yet but when he goes we'll be ready.

Deep in the Forest of Death is a underground lair. It belongs to Orochimaru. Something comes up from out of the ground.

Sound Ninja: Orochimaru! You'r alive!

Man: Of course he is, he can't die that easily. Not yet anyway.

Orochimaru: Thats right Kabuto. I recruted another man to aid us.

Sound Ninja: Who is it?

Kabuto: Be gone with you.

Sound Ninja: Yes of course.

The sound ninja left.

Kabuto: Now, who is it that you recruted?

Orochimaru: His name is Neon!

Kabuto: NEON! He's the top jonin of the sand village!

Orochimaru: Exactly.

Ninja's are ranked. The lowest class is the ninja acedemy, then it's genin, then it's chunin, then it's jonin, and only if you're stronger than jonin can you hope to rule a village.

Kabuto: That's amazing Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Yes i suppose it is, he worked for me before too.

Kabuto: Really?

Orochiamru: Yes my dear Kabuto. He did.

Kabuto Is a neat medical ninja. He has glasses, a black vest like Orochimaru, and a deck of blank cards. He has black pants as well and grey hair. He specializes in medical and illushion jutsu's. Kabuto is around the age of 22.

Kabuto: Good job my lord. Now what should we do?

Orochimaru: Now, my dear Kabuto, we attack the Water Village!

Mist Ninja: SAMINO! The Lord He's Dead!...SAMINO!

Samino: What! No way.

Mist Ninja: It seems, that in his will. When he finally died, he wanted you, you only Samino. To become the Kazekage of this village. Will you do it?

Samino (very upset): I will, I will be the Kazekage of the Land hidden in the Mist.

Mist ninja: Alright.

Samino: How did he die? Was it a murder? How can someone do that? With out one of us knowing. It's odd, really odd.

Water Ninja: Sound NINJA!!

Samino: What! Squad Four through six, go to the gates. Squads one, two, and three, protect the village is anyone gets through.

Ninja: Yes Sir!

Samino went out of the villige gates, to find no sound ninja's there, but the only Orochimaru!

Samino: Orochimaru! Why are you here?

Orochimaru: HaaaaaHAaaaaaaa...Haaaaaaa, Samino. You fool.

In orochimaru's hand was the villages leader, or otherwise known as the Kazekage. The Kazekage was Kazakun.

Samino: Kazakun!

Orochimaru: Idiot, he's dead. Now for you Samino!

Samino thought in his head: Shit, only one day of orochimaru's return and he's already attacking back at us. What now?

Orochimaru: Hidden Snake Hands! Poison Jutsu!

Samino: Crap!

(In a distance) Man: Katon, Housenka!

Fire balls came out from a distance at the snakes orochimaru sent from his hands. A figure appeared infront of Samino.

Samino: Uchiha, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Samino yuhi!

Sasuke is from the uchiha clan which was killed. Sasuke and his brother are the only ones remaining from the uchiha clan. Sasuke weares a black short sleeved shirt, and Black shorts. He has the uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt.

Samino: Sasuke, wh...uhh! The cursed seal!

Sasuke: He's mine Samino, GO, You'r village needs you now.

Samino: Right, Good luck!

Sasuke: GO!

Samino left to the other gates of the village.

Sasuke: Orochimaru, You'r mine now.

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: I'll kill You!

Orochimaru: You can't. Haaaa...Haaaaaaa..Haaa, Huh.

Sasuke: CHIDORI!

Orochiamru: What the, i can see the chakra in his hand. This must be a vershion of the lightining blade.

Sasuke charges at orochimaru.

Sasuke: DIE!!!

A huge exploshion blows the ground into a 10 foot crater. Sasuke (amazed and confused):

Sasuke (amazed and confused): What! You blocked it! Why you!

Orochimaru: Enough. Take this

Orochimaru throws sasuke back 20 feet.

Orochimaru: You can't kill me Sasuke, you never will. Idiot!

Sasuke (worn out) Uhhh..Why..why..y..you..you...

The cursed seal startes taking over sasuke's body.

Sasuke: You winess the power of the Uchiha! KATON HOUSENKA!

Orochimaru: What! Thats no fun.

Orochimaru squirms his way out of the fire balls attack.

Sasuke: Impossibal. What is he?

Orochimaru: You can't kill me Sasuke. Not now, Not Everrr...

Sasuke: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Orochimaru: I got you now. Theres nothing you can do.

Sasuke (in pain): There...is more to me...that you might think...Sensei.

Orochimaru: Oh? Is that so? Well, let me see it then.  
Sasuke: I've, perfected a jutsu...not even you have ever imagined of. (huff, huff)

Orochiamru: Really? How so? You dont suppose you think you can kill me with the new jutsu do you?

Sasuke: It hasn't failed yet.

Sasuke dissapears in a puff of smoke and a wooden log falls the the ground.

Orochimaru: A replacement. All this time I was talking to a replacement. And that means sasuke isnt injured at all. So were is he?

Sasuke: Behind you.

Sasuke is around twenty feet behind Orochimaru.  
Sasuke: Here it goes. Ushi, tora, ino, mi, ushi, tora, tori, ne. Reapers Blade!

Orochimaru: What?

Sasuke smakes his hands together and pulls his hands apart and a scyth comes out.

Orochimaru: What is that? Just a little Scyth, come on.

Sasuke: Its not just any scyth. It's the Reapers scyth. I cut you with this you wont live for more than thirty minutes. Prepare yourself.

Orochimaru: Very well, I see you've made this quite interesting. So be it. I will too.

Orochimaru shoves his hand down his throught. He pulls out a sword.  
Sasuke: So, you're really going to be using that thing. The Emblem of Fire.

Orochimaru: Indeed. I am. Its stronger than any blade on this planet.

Sasuke: I'd like to argue with that statement.

Orochimaru: Come at me then.

Sasuke charges at Orochimaru. Sasuke swing with the Scyth and orochimaru uses his sword to block it. Sasuke flips backwards to get some distance. Sasuke starts spinning the scyth.  
Sasuke: I want to see you doge THIS!!!

Sasuke throws the Scyth.

Orochimaru: That is a clever trap, but im just ganna have to get out of the way.

Orochimaru jumps to the side as the scyth cycles by.

Sasuke: Got you.

Orochimaru: What?!?

Sasuke: Chidori!

A bolt from sasuke chidori hits the scyth and the bold bounces off the scyth and hits orochimaru. Ripping a hole through orochimaru's right rib cage and exiting out the back. Unfortunate not a vital area.

Sasuke: Damn, I hit him but in the wrong place. No matter.

Sasuke dissapears.

Orochimaru: Where did he go?

Sasuke: Right Here!

Sasuke goes right behind Orochimaru and kicks him in the head. Making Orochiamru fly 10 feet than hitting ground.

Orochimaru (Thinking): Damn this kid. He hit me with a bolt and went right through me. I'm bleeding badly. But not too bad. I have to end this. But there are more important things. For now, I'll have to use the summoning.

Sasuke: What was that about me not being able to kill you? I think im doing a pretty good job proving you wrong.

Orochimaru: Indeed you are Sasuke, To bad we'll have to fight another day. Not now. Tah tah.

Orochimaru starts sinking in the ground. Sasuke charges at orochimaru.

Sasuke: No you dont.

Orochimaru: Summoning jutsu! Army of ten!

Ten sound ninja appear infront of Sasuke, stopping sasuke and letting orochimaru free.

Sasuke: Damn, I guess I'll just have to kill you guys instead huh? Fair. Come at me.

Samino is at the other side of the Village. He is in trouble himself.

Samino (huffing): This...This is impossibal. I've already...kill 40 of these guys...where are they comming from?

Sound ninja: We got him now boys...lets kill him.

Samino: Damn. Damn this all.

The Sound Ninja gater around Samino ready to strike. As one ninja pulls up his arm with a sword in hand to cut Saminos head off, Something happens.

Sound Ninja: Die Bastard!

Suddenly the Sound ninjas' arm blows right off his body.

Sound Ninja: Ahhhhh...Who the fu...

Then his head blew up. Blood flying everywhere.

Samino: Huh? What the?

Little energy balls moveing at the speed of light hit the other ninja and kill them instantly. A man Appears infron of Samino.

Man: you ok? You must be important if the sound ninja are after your head.

Samino: Yeh, but. I've exausted all my Chakra and im so tired right now. Thank you for saving me. I'm Samino, The Kazekage of this Village.

Man: So thats why they where after you. You're the Kazekage. My name is Shade. I stubbled into this time period by mistake.

Samino: I knew you werent from here. Especially with that floating thing you ride on.

Shade: Thats my hover bike. I do come from the future. I was fighting Orochimaru myself when i fell in a summoning portal. That portal took ten other Sound ninja with me. But it seems i appeared in a different place than they did.

Sasuke: Samino!!!!

Samino: Huh? Uh! Sasuke...Are u holding...whati think you are?

Sasuke: Never mind that...Who is this guy?

Shade (to himself): this is the Uchiha kid huh? Looks tough. He has a scyth too.

Chapter 3

Let the War Beggin

Sasuke: So? Who is he?

Samino: He is no one to harm. Put that wepon away.

Shade. My name is Shade. I asume you got all the other details other than my name, correct?

Sasuke: Yeh, I heard how you got here.

Shade: If you don't mind me asking, What is that wepon? It looks like...

Suddenly a Sound ninja with a kunai appears behind sasuke.

Shade: Sasuke! Look Out!

Sasuke turns around and in one clean move, cuts the ninja's head off.

Sasuke: Nothing to worry about.

Sasuke twirls the scyth, then the scyth dissapears.

Sasuke: As you were saying?

Samino: Nevermind that. Let us get to a safe place for now to talk about the information we gathered shall we?

Shade and Sasuke: Sure

Sasuke: But where?

Samino: We can go in the Kazekages Manshion. It is safe there.

Sasuke: Fine, lets go.

Shade: Let us ride on my bike, It will get us there faster.

They all ride off the the Manshion.

Dangio:


End file.
